Kidnapped
by CorinneLeorrah
Summary: Kurt gets kidnapped by some crazy guys and he's not the only one. Hopefully he and his new friends can escape before anyone gets hurt. Meanwhile Burt tries to deal with his son's disappearance. Lots of OCs and some gay romance 3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I almost exploded when they said Sam won the Glee Project and I was sooooo upset until Ryan was all "So did you Damian!" then I was like "OMG RYAN DON'T DO THAT TO ME I WAS SOOOOO SCARED!" Does anyone else kinda hate Lindsey?

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee at all...

xXx

If Kurt hadn't known so much about car repair, he would have freaked out as the hood of his car started smoking in the middle of nowhere. He was on his way back home from visiting Blaine at Dalton. He pulled his Navigator over to the side of the road and got out. He threw open the hood of his car and investigated the cause of the smoke. He didn't see anything wrong; his engine must have overheated, it was, afterall, ninety degrees out. Kurt sighed and cursed his bad luck; he was going to have to walk the next... ten miles. He shook his head, that was out of the question, he was wearing Gucci shoes!

He heard the screetching of tires on pavement, then a mans voice shout, "Need help?"

Kurt turned towards the white van that had pulled up with a middle aged man half hanging out of the passenger seat. If there was one thing Kurt knew, it was that middle aged men who look so eager to help out a young teen, are usually pedifiles... or Mr. Schue who is just plain nice.

"No," Kurt turned to take a closer look at the engine, "I'm fine, I'm good with cars." Then he saw his problem, a small tear in the tube that ran the engine cooling solution through it. How did that happen? Kurt took good care of his baby. Maybe-

Kurt jumped at the sound of the man's voice next to him, "Well it seems that you'll need an entirely new part for your car."

"Uh," Kurt backed away, starting to get creeped out, "I-I'll just call my dad, he has a shop, it's right over there anyways." Kurt pointed down the empty stretch of road.

The man chuckled and came a little closer, "Don't be silly, Kurt, there's nothing for miles."

Kurt's eyes widened as he tried to maintain a distance between him and the man, "H-how did you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about you, Kurt." The man smiled wickedly, "I'm not going to hut you, don't be afraid."

"Get away from me." Kurt turned and started to run while also trying to pull his cell phone from his pocket. He was about to call 9-1-1 when he felt a jolt of electricity go through his body, causing him to drop the phone. He fell to the ground twitching as the electricity pulsed through him. His thoughts became a jumbled mess, but he understood one thing: he was in trouble.

The man closed the distance in between them and lifted Kurt from the ground. There wasn't much Kurt could do to defend himself as he was dropped into the van. The last thing he felt was the rag being held over his mouth and nose, then everything went black.

xXx

Burt paced back and fourth as Finn and Carol tried to get him to sit down and watch the football game with them.

"Kurt's okay," Carol reassured him, "he and Blaine are probably just having a good time."

Burt stopped as he growled, "Not too good of a time I hope."

Finn choked on his Dr. Pepper as he burst into laughter at the implied meaning of his step-father's words.

"It's not like someone would kidnap him or anything, especially at Dalton." Carol pointed out..

"Well they'd get too confused trying to figure out his gender anyways." Burt said, trying to comfort himself by cracking a joke, which was met with more choked laughter from Finn.

"What if he got into a car accident?" Finn asked.

"Finn!" Carol hissed.

Burt began to pace again, "I've called him three times already! Kurt always has his phone on him."

"Maybe he forgot to charge it." Carol suggested.

"Kurt doesn't forget anything," Finn insisted, "he remembers every word I've ever said to him... I think he stopped doing that though after... well, we don't talk about it anymore."

"I'm going to call the hospital and see if he's there." Burt lunged for the phone.

After calling three hospitals, every glee club member, Blaine, Mr. Schue, and even Coach Sylvester (whom, Finn said, knew everything), Burt really started to panic. Carole and Finn could tell that he wasn't going to stop looking until he found his son.

xXx

Will smiled over at Emma who looked absalutely stunning in her bright yellow sun dress. They were on their way to Westerville to see a reproduction of Rent at the local theater. That was when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Will answered.

"Mr. Schuester?" He barely recognized the voice on the other end.

"Yes?"

"This is Burt Hummel-" Oh it was Kurt's dad, "have you seen Kurt? We've called everyone and we don't know where his is."

"No, sorry Mr. Hummel." Will felt glad for Kurt to have a father who accepted him and looked out for him, "If I see him, I'll call."

"Oh," Burt sounded really worried, "okay, thank you. Bye."

"Bye." Will hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Emma asked with genuine concern.

"Burt can't find Kurt." Will just then noticed that the father and son's names rhymed. How did he not realize that?

"Oh," Emma's bambi eyes widened ever so slightly, "I hope he's okay."

"It's Kurt," Will said confidently, "he can handle slushies, locker slams, being thrown into dumpsters, and Rachel Berry, he'll be okay."

Emma nodded, believing every word he crush said.

It was only ten minutes later when they saw Kurt's navigator at the side of the road, "Stop, Will." Emma spoke up, but he was already on it.

They got out of Will's clunker and approached Kurt's abandoned car. Will notice the hood was up, "He must have broken down." He pulled out his phone and called Burt as Emma examined her surroundings.

"Will," She bent down and picked something up, "His phone." The screen was cracked and scratched severely but they could make out the numbers on the screen 9-1.

Something was terribly wrong.

xXx

A/N: Wow this is getting exciting! Please review or I'll send the creepy old guy and his white van to stalk Chris Colfer! *Points at picture of Chris* Save him my dear friends! 


	2. Chapter 2

When Kurt woke up, he was in what looked like a young boy's room. His head was killing him and his vision was slightly foggy.

"Hey," He heard a voice say, "the new kid's awake."

Kurt sat up, a feeling of nausia immediately swept over him, "Wh-where am I?" He looked over to see the dark haired boy who had spoken.

"Well," The boy ran a hand through his short black hair, "you've just joined our gay little family." He motioned to three other boys who were staring at Kurt curiously.

"Who are you?" Kurt rubbed his eyes.

"Jasper." The boy smiled and held out a hand, which Kurt shook.

"Dennis." The boy with nerdy looking glasses and red hair raised a hand.

"Luke." A scrawny boy waved slightly

"James." James was giant, bigger than Karofsky, and was holding hands with Luke.

"Kurt. S-so you're all gay?" Kurt tilted his head slightly to the right. What was going on?

"Yup." Jasper plopped down next to Kurt on the bed, "Ben and Tim, the guys who kidnapped us, decided they wanted kids, specifically gay kids so that they knew how to raise them." Jasper said this casually as if it was normal.

"What?" Kurt gasped, "That doesn't even make sense!"

Jasper chuckled, "They don't make sense."

"My dad," Kurt put a hand to his mouth, "he- he's gonna have a heart attack and Carol doesn't know what to feed him. Ohmygod, who's watching Finn?"

"I don't know who all these people are" Dennis said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his freckled nose, "but I sense some tension."

"I h-have to leave, now." Kurt got to his feet and almost lost his balence.

"You can't leave." James grunted.

"We've tried." Luke looked away darkly.

Jasper grabbed Kurt's arm as he tried to go towards the door, "No, Kurt, you don't want to do that, trust me."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Kurt snapped as he ripped his arm from Jasper's grip, "Just sit around and hope that help finds me? I need to get back to my dad."

"Kurt," Jasper stood up and gave the shorter boy a hug, "I'm sorry but-" Kurt pushed Jasper away from him as the boy finished his sentence, "You can't get out."

xXx

"Kurt could have fixed that." Burt crossed his arms as he stared into the hood of his son's lonely car, "Something happened, this cut is way too precise to be caused accidently."

"We can't file a missing persons until fourty eight hours after he's gone missing." Will said apologetically.

"But we have proof!" Burt waved Kurt's broken cell phone over his head.

"That doesn't matter," Finn leaned against Burt's rusty white pickup, "our police here suck."

Burt had been a mess ever since he got the phone call from Will. He waisted no time in rushing Finn and Carol into his truck and racing off to Kurt's car. Will and Emma forgot all about Rent and tried to calm Burt down and offered help.

"This is freaking rediculous." Burt kicked the tire of Kurt's Navigator.

"Calm down, honey." Carol patted her husband's back, "How would Kurt like it if he came back and found out that you had a heart attack?"

Burt didn't want to think about that at all.

"I'll call the police and see what they can do." Carol went back to the truck to get her phone.

Burt felt his phone buzz in his pocket signifying an incoming call. The number was blocked, but Burt still answered it.

"Hello?" He mumbled gruffly.

"Dad?"

xXx

A/N: So how am I doing? Two people saved Chris from being stalked by the creeper who kidnapped Kurt ;D I want a cookie now, c'yall! REVIEW OR ELSE! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear Parents,"

Daniel froze, there were more? He shook off the shock and continued to read the e-mail.

"Your sons are perfectly safe. We give our condolences for the loss of your children. We have attached the adresses of the other parents to this e-mail for support. Thank you for your contribution to our family. Ps: To ensure your child's safety, it's best you don't consult the authorities."

Daniel clenched his hands into fists and waited for the rush of anger to pass before he scrolled down to see five adresses, including his own, with phone numbers beside them. The psychos who took Dennis were going to pay, and they had just given him the means to make them.

If the other parents were as pissed as him, they would have their kids back soon.

xXx

"Why are you so worried about your dad?" Luke asked curiously. Kurt had given up on escaping after ten minutes of pounding on the door and screaming. He finally resigned to the floor to join the circle that the other boys had made.

Kurt shrugged, "Without me he is free to eat whatever he wants, and whatever he wants is bound to give him another heart attack."

"You actually like your dad?" Jasper rose an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." Kurt replied, "He's all I have... Unless you count Carol and Finn, but they're not biological. Why?"

"We aren't too fond of our fathers." Jasper said darkly.

"Speak for yourself," Dennis smiled, "my dad doesn't care that I like other boys. He loves me.

"I havn't seen my dad since I was seven." James muttered as Luke leaned his head on his giant shoulder.

"My dad kinda hates me." Luke shrugged awkwardly.

"Mine just ignores me," Jasper glared at the floor, "ever since I came out I mean."

"Oh," Kurt looked at his dark colored skinny jeans and wondered what Blaine's dad was like. Kurt knew when it was time for a subject change, "Are we supposed to just stay here all day?" Kurt guestured to the small, windowless space around him.

"Nope," Dennis replied, "this is your room, Ben and Tim like us to greet our new brothers."

Kurt had to admit, that sounded creepy, "So, who are these Ben and Tim people?"

"Crazies." Jasper looked around the room quickly as if to check if anyone was watching, "Only, don't call them by their names, they insist on being called our dads."

"What if I refuse?" Kurt crossed his arms defiantly.

"Then..." Jasper bit his lip and everyone else grew somber, "well we don't know, but we never saw Harry after he refused."

Kurt understood what they implied, Harry got taken away. Forever.

"At eight A.M. we have breakfast." Luke said, Kurt was glad for the subject change.

"Twelve is lunch." Dennis added.

"Supper at six P.M. lights out at nine." Jasper sighed. It was obvious the boys were tired of their same old schuedual.

"How long have you been here?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"James has been here the longest," Jasper answered, "two months. I got here a few weeks after him, then Luke and Dennis came on the same day a few weeks ago. Harry showed up a week ago and was gone by sundown, he was so stubborn."

"Just be careful." Luke said.

"Listen to what they tell you," Jasper almost seemed to be pleading, "we don't want another Harry incident."

"I'll try." Kurt lied. There was no way in hell that he was going to go along with the mens' crazy delusion. He was going to get away and he was already forming a plan.

xXx

Jasper couldn't help but notice the way Kurt figited during supper. He could tell that Kurt wasn't going to stay true to his promise by the way he looked like he was about to run. When Kurt first saw Tim and Ben, Jasper thought he was about to jump them. He wanted to beg Kurt to stop looking for a way out. He didn't want this one to get hurt. Something about him atracted Jasper, he wasn't about to lose his first love intrest (not counting Johnny Depp and Zeffron) to these psychopaths. It was clear that their captors noticed Kurt's behavior, of course they thought nothing of it. No one had ever escaped.

"Kurt," Jasper hissed at the boy sitting next to him, "settle down, your attracting unwanted attention." He motioned to Tim and Ben with his eyes. Kurt replied with a glare and went back to observing his surroundings. He was just like Harry.

xXx

A/N: Soooooo, I'm taking requests on events that happen later on. How do you feel about my OCs? If they seem personality-less, that's cuz their kidnappers are evil and have them sorta brainwashed lol. Review or I'll kill someone in this fic! Oh yeah, I went there!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I'm extremely delighted by my multiple reviews THANKS! MERCI! GRACIAS (did I spell that right?)! DANKA (I don't have spell check here :P lol)! :D if this storyever gets too angsty, then read some of my other fics to cheer you up (specifically Manly then I'm Sorry For Calling You a Girl, they're the happiest). Read on!

xXx

Glee club was pretty quiet the day after Kurt went missing. Finn tried to stay positive; Kurt would be upset if Finn started to worry. Not that he would know.

Mercedes was constantly wiping her eyes and Rachel was barking orders at a distracted group of singers, which prove uneffective.

"Just shut up, Berry, okay?" Santanna snapped, she had enough of the midget, "We happen to care about our friends and prefer not to jump right back in after suffering a loss." It sounded very uncharacteristic of the sassy latina, but those were her words.

"I care about Kurt." Rachel insisted, "He would want us to keep working towards sectionals not mope around uselessly."

"But Kurt had a solo for sectionals." Tina pointed out gravely.

"I'll take his solo," Rachel said dramatically as she pressed her hands over her heart, "it is, after all, a girl song."

"I'm going to kill her." Finn heard Mercedes whisper to Quinn who nodded in agreement. Even Finn felt like killing the bossy teen. Rachel had always been annoying and bossy and harsh and a whole lot of other things, but she had never been so down right ignorant.

"No." Finn said firmly.

Rachel froze, "Finn," She put on her innocent look, "You're supposed to support my decisions. As my co-leader and boyfriend-"

"But Kurt's my brother," Finn stood up as he took a stand, "he really wants this solo, and family comes first."

"Kurt's not here, Finn." Rachel stomped. Then Finn saw a look on her face that he hadn't seen since she lost her voice. Grief. This was how she dealt with this kind of stuff.

Finn felt his heart sink a little, his voice softened quite a bit as he said, "I'm sorry Rach, but it's his solo. He's going to come back, I know."

"Finn's right," Mercedes agreed, "Kurt's tough. We just need to stay positive."

"Yes," Santanna added sarcastically, "Because it's positivity that wins wars, not guns."

"Let's get some guns and go rescue him." Puck suggested.

"We don't know where he is, idiot." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Puck's just trying to help." Artie defended his new found friend, "I mean, you guys don't seem to have any better plans."

"Guys, guys," Mr. Schue finally came out of his office, "You don't need a plan. The police will take care of it."

"Mr. Schue," Sam spoke up, "the police didn't 'take care of it' when someone wrecked our choir room. I don't think they're going to now.

"And that time when Artie got that patriotic wedgie." Mike jumped in, "There were witnesses, but the police said they couldn't prove anything."

"Our justice system sucks." Quinn sighed.

Rachel plopped into the chair next to Mercedes, where Kurt usually sat, "Do you really think they're going to help?"

Mr. Schue sighed, he knew to answer to that, but no sense in destroying what was left of their hope, "Yes. Now no more negative thoughts, we have to keep our mind off this. So I have the perfect song."

Schuester started handing out the sheet music, pausing as he reached Mercedes, "You get the lead." He smiled at her. hopefully that would dry her tears for a little while. And for the first time, Rachel didn't fight for the leading part.

xXx

Kurt wondered what songs they would be singing in glee that day. He worried that no one challenged Rachel for a solo, or worse, she got to sing another Wicked song.

The night before was hell. Kurt couldn't sleep in the comfortable yet unfamilliar bed. He felt alone, even with the other boys in neighboring rooms. They didn't seem to be themselves anymore, like their personallities had faded. He remembered when he went to Dalton where it seemed that they tried to make him just like everyone else. This was so much worse.

Kurt could feel his eyes inching shut as he ate his cereal slowly with his head propped up on his left hand. Jasper kept stealing wide eyed glances at him, but Kurt ignored them.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Tim- who Kurt recognized at the one in the white van- asked.

Kurt nodded slightly, trying to mask any anger he felt towards the couple, "Just tired."

Tim smiled deceptively gently at him, "Your brothers couldn't sleep at first either."

Kurt had noticed that James and Luke stayed away from each other when Ben and Tim were around. Of course, Kurt realized, it's wrong to date your own brother. He wondered what would happen if their captors found out. Would they be killed like Harry was? Or would they just get a warning?

Kurt nodded again and set his spoon back in the cereal bowl.

"You've hardly eaten Kurt." Ben pointed out.

Kurt didn't answer, they didn't deserve one.

"Kurt?" Ben insisted on getting an answer out of him, "Look at me, Kurt."

Kurt did look at him, he looked at him without bothering to wipe the angry glare off of his face first. Tim wasn't going to have any of that.

"Room," Tim said dimply before adding a deadly, "now."

The other four boys looked terrified as if they were in trouble, too. They continued to eat their cereal piece by piece, trying to stay invisible.

Kurt stood up and walked down the hallway. There were no doors leading outside down the hallway, those were in the opposite direction. There were six bedrooms, three on either side. Five were practically closets and the sixth, where Tim and Ben slept, none of the boys had ever been in there before. It was firmly locked, Kurt had tried to open it once. At the end of the hallway was a larger room, which also had no windows it was dubbed the 'family room'.

Once in his small room, Kurt slid down the door and began to cry. He cried until he didn't think he could anymore and even then he wanted to cry some more. He missed everything already. His dad, Carol, glee club, Blaine, even Mr. Schue's horrid sweater vests. He missed his old clothes that he never wore more than once, now he dressed in someone elses clothes. The ones that Tim and Ben had bought for the boys. His baggy jeans and loose fitting T-shirt didn't give him the confort that his designer clothes once gave him. They didn't even give them shoes; then again, they wouldn't need them inside.

As it turns out, the punishment for glaring at your kidnapper is being locked in a small windowless room until the next day. Luckily the rooms had bathrooms attached. Kurt began to wonder if Tim and Ben were rich; his house only had two bathrooms and he had to share with Finn despite his pleas to get to share one with Carol instead.

Kurt felt a pang of homesickness. He could hardly stand being away from his father for the school day let alone, however long he was here. Considering that the doors outside locked from both sides and he was usually locked in his room, it seemed unlikely that he was going to escape. The longer he stayed there, the more hopeless he was becoming.

xXx

A/N: O.O What will happen? Who knows, review and I'll post tomorrow. I'm gonna go swim instead of doing my math! ;D 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was sooooo happy to get all those reviews so I decided to update again! Thanks y'all who reviewed. I know I flashed back in the last chapter a lil bit and left y'all hanging on the phone call sorry!

xXx

"Kurt?" Kurt jumped as he heard Tim's voice.

"Wh-what do you want?" Kurt tried to hide any fear in his voice. It had been six hours since he was sent to his room and he regretted not eating the cereal.

Ted held out a phone, "All of the boys got one phone call to someone." He said simply, "I won't make you the exception.

Kurt practically dived at the phone and was immediately calling his father's number. He prayed to whatever higher power was out there for him to pick up.

Kurt's heart leapt as he heard his father's familiar voice, "Hello?"

"Dad?" Kurt couldn't hold back a sob as he pressed the phone even closer to his ear as if that would make them closer.

"Kurt?" His dad's voice went from unintrested to alert, "Kurt are you okay?"

"D-dad I-" Kurt gasped as the phone was ripped from his hands. Tim had lied. This wasn't an act of kindness, it was part of his punishment. Kurt reached for the phone only to be pushed to the ground.

"He'll be fine as long at he stops being a stubborn brat." Tim gave Kurt a kick to the ribs to emphasize the word 'brat'. Kurt let out a cry of pain as Tim's foot connected with his side.

"Leave him alone!" Kurt could hear his father shout through the phone, followed by a lot of cuss words that Kurt had never heard his father say.

"Just follow the orders we gave you in the e-mail." Tim smiled wickedly down at Kurt, "Then, as long as your son is obedient, he'll live a long happy life with his brothers."

"You-" Burt's voice was cut off as Tim hung up.

"Gullible." Tim added to Kurt as he gave him another kick to his ribs and left.

Kurt couldn't believe that he actually thought that, that man was capable of kindness. All Kurt got out of that was bruised ribs and a broken heart.

xXx

Blaine felt his world fall apart as he hung up his cell phone. Finn had told him everything, but it still hadn't entirely absorbed it yet. Kurt was gone. He was with a stranger or possibly more. No one knew where he was. His car was sabotaged.

Blaine collapsed onto his bed and began to cry, praying that Wes or David didn't walk in. He didn't want to explain it to them. It hurt too much. His sorrow turned to anger as he thought about whoever did this. He was going to get Kurt back. Kurt would be safe and everything would be fine.

As his sobs died down the door quietly clicked open.

"B-Blaine?" He recognized the soft voice of his seven year old sister, Addy. He had forgotten that his mom and Addy were coming to visit.

"Go away Addy," Blaine mumbled into his pillow, he felt a little guilty and added, "Please."

"A-are you crying?" She asked innocently, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Blaine insisted as he sat up and wiped the moisture from his red rimmed eyes.

"Is it Kurt?" A more mature voice came from behind Addy as his mother stepped into the doorway.

His mom always knew what was wrong, "Yes." Blaine sniffled.

"Why don't you put on some normal clothes and we'll talk about it at lunch?" His mom said, trying to cheer him up.

Blaine nodded and went into the bathroom with randomly chosen clothes clutched in his hand.

"Mrs. A?" Blaine heard David's familiar voice through the door, "Where's Mr. Dapper?"

"We're about to leave." Blaine's mother said, then lowered her voice a little.

Blaine stopped halfway through removing his blazer to listen, "Do you know what happened with Blaine and Kurt?" His mother whispered.

"No ma'am." David sounded surprised, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Blaine could visualize his mother shaking her head, "he was crying about whatever it was. I think Kurt broke up with him."

David chuckled, "If anything Blaine broke up with Kurt." He insisted, "There's so much sexual tension between them it isn't funny and Kurt doesn't put out."

"You think my son dumped Kurt," She paused awkwardly, "over sex?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." David replied, "See you later Adds."

Oh god, did Addy just hear all of that? Blaine made a note to make his little sister watch Dora later so she could hopefully regain some of her innocence.

That train of thought just led him back to Kurt's innocent face. Blaine collapsed and began to sob again. He really wasn't dealing with this well.

xXx

A/N: So this chapter was short, you know what that means? IM GONNA START ANOTHER ONE NOW! Okay I hope you didn't get confused with the phone call thing, I kinda forgot about it O.O REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Also I don't own the Maria song Miss You, but it's beautiful and I just heard it though this is perfect for this fic! Enjoy! PS I know it's not Rachel's fault VV she just happened to get that part *looks around innocently*

xXx

Mercedes stood in front of the rest of the glee club, near to the edge of the stage in the auditorium.

"I know i told you i don't feel the way i used to I know i said things that were hard to accept from me But please believe that now tha pain's catching up with me Tell me how can i make you see That, baby, all the pain i've caused, i'm making up for it now And i've had some time all to myself and i think i've figured it out"

Everyone else sang back up for the chorus.

"I never miss you 'til you're gone away from me I took your love for granted, now it's killing me And every time it happens this way, right when i let you go I mean stay, and i never miss you 'til you're gone away from me"

Finn began to sing the next part.

"And it's so funny 'cause i never though i'd feel like this now And if you never come back what am i to do now"

Rachel stepped forward to sing the next part.

"Will i ever mend this broken heart, i know i'm the one to blame Know i need you in my life for everything to be the same"

Mercedes came back in for the next part.

"Was searching for someone i thought would be everything i need When love was right in front of me"

Everyone joined in for the last verse.

"I never miss you 'til you're gone away from me I took your love for granted, now it's killing me And every time it happens this way, right when i let you go I mean stay, and i never miss you 'til you're gone away from me"

The song faded into silence.

"That's a pretty song." Brittany said vacantly, "It reminds me of horsies, cuz' they're pretty too."

No one could keep a strait face after that.

xXx

"Kurt," Jasper looked over at the pale boy. The five boys were locked in the family room while Tim and Ben went out on a date. Luke and James were cuddling on the couch, watching movies (Transformers for Luke and the Notebook for James who was actually a romantic).

"What?" Kurt had to admit, Jasper was starting to get on his nerves. Why couldn't he just let Kurt watch the Notebook in peace and go read with Dennis or something.

"So," Jasper ran a hand through his hair, "what's up?"

Kurt exhailed angrily, "You want to know 'what's up'? I'll tell you 'what's up'. What's up is I'm stuck in this prison where we eat and sleep and watch the Notebook and Transformers over and over every day, and none of you care to escape."

Luke paused the movie and turned to Kurt, "Kurt, we care about getting out."

"Oh I see." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Why are you so damn stubborn, Kurt?" Jasper crossed his arms, "This is the only way we know how to escape."

"By just accepting it?" Kurt crossed his arms.

"James turns eighteen in four months." Jasper pointed at the hulking teen on the couch. Somehow Kurt thought he would be older.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kurt wondered.

"When someone turns eighteen," Dennis spoke up, "they become adults. We've deducted that if our- Tim and Ben think that they're going to be our parents, they must follow the rule that someone becomes independent at age eighteen."

"We just have to wait until then." Jasper said confidently.

"You guys are gullible." Kurt muttered, "You believe that?"

"Kurt," Luke said sadly, "if we didn't, then there would be no hope."

Kurt buried his head in the arm of the couch. He had almost a year until he turned eighteen and even that wasn't a garentee.

Everyone went back to their seperate activities. Kurt could feel Jasper's eyes on him and wished he would just go away. When he felt Jasper get up, he assumed that he had finally gone, until he leant down on the other side of the arm of the couch.

"Kurt," Jasper grabbed one of his hands, "it's going to be fine, I swear."

Kurt felt like a complete wimp for starting to cry again. Jasper seemed to understand and pushed Kurt over a little so that he could sit next to him on the couch. Kurt burried his face in Jasper's shirt and let himself cry as Jasper rubbed soothing circles into his back, letting his head rest on top of Kurt's.

After Kurt's tears died down he stayed still, almost feeling safe again.

"Kurt?" Jasper said nervously.

Kurt just made a quiet 'hmm' noise.

"I like you." Jasper admitted, "A lot."

That's when Kurt knew he had made a mistake.

xXx

A/N: Uhh ohhhh what will Kurt say? Does he like Jasper back? Who knows. Kk review now or I'll wait two whole days to update! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I've oficially reached 20 which is a record for me ;D It always makes me so happy to see that I have new reviews every morning.

xXx

It had been five days since Kurt disappeared, but it felt like years to Burt. Without his son Burt was hopelessly lost. He didn't look forward to coming home anymore, not without Kurt there to nag him about what he ate or scold him for making a mess. All of those things once annoyed him, but now he just missed them. Burt had told the police that everything was fine after he came home to an e-mail that threatened Kurt's life. He had to make excused for why Kurt wasn't at school, not that Figgins would have noticed.

Burt was quick to answer the phone hoping that maybe it would be Kurt calling him again. Even if all that Kurt could get in was the word 'dad' it was still better than nothing.

"Hello?" Burt answered eagerly, not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Burt, uh Hummel?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Daniel Lucas. This is about your son."

"Do you know where he is?" Burt felt hope spark back up, but then wondered if this was one of the kidnappers.

"No, but they took my son too."

"Oh," The hope was extinguished after the 'no', "I'm sorry."

"I have a meeting set up with the other parents," The man continued, "I would like to request that you attend."

Burt thought that over. He didn't know if he wanted to be with a bunch of other sad people at the moment, but it was the most he could do to help. "Where and when?"

"My house, six o' clock tomorrow." Daniel gave Burt his adress and the exchanged good-byes.

This was either going to be the first step to getting his son back or getting over him.

xXx

Blaine waited until Saturday to tell his mom what really happened to Kurt. He had gone home for the weekend and Addy had gone over to her friend's house for a sleep over

"I miss him, mom." Blaine buried his head in her shirt as he started to cry softly again, "It's only been five days, but it feels so much longer."

"Oh, sweety." His mother said, trying to confort him, "Kurt will be okay."

"No, mom." Blaine shook his head, "He won't be if we don't hurry, I know how these things work."

"Would it help if we hired a private detective?" She offered.

"B-but what if he doesn't find him in time?" Blaine looked up at his mom through tear filled eyes.

"It can't hurt," She hugged her son tightly, wishing that that would make him smile again. He had been so sad for the past five days, "I'll make sure he's the best P.I. that money can buy." She promised.

Blaine did feel better after that, but only until his cell phone went off to the tune of Teenage Dream and he started to cry some more.

xXx

Jasper's heart sped up as Kurt didn't move. He started to gain hope after almost a minute, then Kurt sat up and looked into his eyes. Japer couldn't help but marvel at Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes.

"Jasper," Kurt whispered breathily, "I'm sorry," That was when the hope left Jasper, "I have a boyfriend."

Oh, Jasper thought, he's taken. "Oh." Jasper could feel Luke, James, and Dennis watching them. His cheeks felt hot with embarassment, "Sorry."

Kurt bit his lip, was that guilt that Kurt had on his face?

"What's his name?" Jasper interrogated.

"Blaine." Kurt's eyes lit up just saying his name.

Blaine, Jasper thought to himself, stupid name, "Oh, is he nice?" Jasper didn't know why he kept asking about Kurt's boyfriend, but he couldn't stop himself.

"He's amazing." Kurt said dreamily, "I miss him so much."

"Y-you must realy like him." Jasper couldn't keep the jealousy out of his voice, but Kurt didn't seem to notice.

"Well, yeah." Kurt nodded, and smiled for the first time since he was kidnapped, "He saved me."

Jasper didn't know what Kurt meant by that, but if that's all it took to gain Kurt's love, then that's what he was going to do.

xXx

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I have to go to band soon where I have to stay until 9:00 D: So blame my lack of another update on my town for it's obsession with making us practice band so much (even though we are actually good unlike our sport teams, why don't they make them stay up 'til 9 practicing instead?) Oh well. REVIEW! Lol I almost made Kurt and Jasper get together, but then I was like "nevermind, Kurt belongs with Blaine." Any Kasper supporters out there? (Cute ship name right?) 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I spent a while thinking of how I was going to finish this fic (which wont be for a while dont worry) and I finally got it :D

xXx

Burt felt slightly uncomfortable as he waited for Daniel to answer the door. Carol patted him on the shoulder trying to reassure him.

Finally the door opened and a tall man stood in the doorway, "You must be Burt." He held out a hand and Burt shook it, "Daniel."

Daniel was a good looking man with horn rimmed glasses and spikey dark brown hair. He led the two visitors into the living room where six other adults waiting anxiously.

"How about some introductions?" Daniel suggested, "Just say your name and your kids name." Burt noticed how Daniel kept straightening things obsesively, "I'm Daniel and my son is Dennis." He frowned a little at the thought of his son.

No one spoke up until Carol got the courage to go next, "I'm Carol, Kurt is my step-son, Burt's son. He got kidnapped last week."

When Carol sat down it took a little bit before a woman stood up, holding the hand of the man beside her, "I'm Jennifer, this is my husband, Michael. Our son, Jasper, was kidnapped over a month ago."

She sat down and immediately another woman stood up, "I'm Daniella Benson, my son, James, was kidnapped two months ago."

"I'm Daniel's wife and Dennis' mother, Rena." A figety red headed woman waved sadly.

The last woman stood up, "I'm Lana, my son is Luke. His father and I are seperated."

Daniel nodded sypathetically.

"So they're all boys that got abducted?" Carol pointed out.

"Yeah." Daniella agreed, "Maybe they're just kidnapping boys."

"Okay," Daniel picked up a notebook and pen that were sitting on the coffee table and began to write.

"What about religion?" Jennifer suggested.

"Kurt is Atheist." Burt finally spoke up.

"We're Jewish." Jennifer confided.

"Christian." Rena bit her lip worridly.

"It's not religion then." Daniel wrote something else.

Rena got up as the phone began to ring.

"I can't think of much else." Lana sighed, "Maybe they just wanted boys."

"What are they doing to my son?" Michael asked angrily and his wife looked at him in surprise before giving him a hug.

"I vote we track them down and..." Daniel thought for a second, "Do something bad to them."

"I think someone's on that already." Rena appeared in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Burt asked.

"Someone called and said that he was hired by someone named Ellen Anderson to investigate the disappearances." Rena explained.

"Ellen Anderson?" Carol perked up, "Blaine's mother?"

"Why wouldn't he tell us they hired a P.I.?" Burt asked.

"Who is Blaine?" Lana wondered.

"Kurt's boyfriend." Burt said without thinking about it.

"Kurt is gay?" Daniel perked up.

Burt started to worry for a second, "Yes."

"So is Dennis." Daniel replied.

"Jasper came out a couple years ago." Jennifer gasped.

"Luke never had to." Lana smiled faintly, but it was quickly replaced with a worried one, "Oh, God, what are they doing to my baby?"

xXx

Kurt knew what Jasper was trying to do and it wasn't working. Ever since he had confessed his feelings for Kurt, he had been trying to make Kurt feel guilty about turning him down. On second thought, maybe it was working.

It was like whenever he saw Karofsky, the way he looked at Kurt broke his heart. Every time he saw his former bully looking so sad, he couldn't tell if he was angry or just felt guilty. Kurt just remembered all the times that Karofsky hurt him and it got him through. Now, he had nothing against Jasper so that wouldn't work.

Every time Kurt saw Jasper it just made him feel worse about embarassing him and hurting him. There were even days when Kurt wished that he had just told Jasper that he liked him, too. Especially when he did something sweet.

One occasion was when they were eating lunch. It had been two weeks, Kurt had stopped making plans to run; he didn't have hope anymore.

"Kurt," Ben spoke up as the boys were just finishing their sandwiches, "Tim has brought it to my attention that you avoid using our propper titles."

"What're they?" Kurt wouldn't have spoken like that two weeks ago, now he didn't seem to care.

"Dad." Ben replied.

Kurt's heart started to hurt just hearing the word. He was hoping that they would never bring up this subject.

"Now, we understood at first," Ben continued, "but you have accepted this now, right?"

Kurt waited for a little bit before answering, "R-right."

The other boys didn't even look up from their lunch.

"Well say it." Ben insisted after a few seconds of silence.

"S-say what?" Kurt stared down at his sandwich.

"'Dad, I love you', say that." Tim joined in.

Kurt didn't know if he could, he felt like he was betraying his father. He didn't want to give into their sick game. Just because he gave up hope didn't mean that he had accepted this. "I can't." Kurt whispered.

"What?" Tim asked dangerously.

"I said," Kurt looked up at Tim with a look that he used to give to Finn whenever he irritated him, only now, Tim wasn't running away like Finn did, "I can't."

Tim stood up and circled around the table slowly while Ben closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands.

"We didn't say it was optional." Tim growled, stopping behind Kurt who just stared straight ahead, struggling to keep his face blank.

Jasper stared right into Kurt's eyes. At first Kurt saw fear, then it changed to something Kurt hadn't seen in Jasper's eyes before, anger.

"I know you boys remember Harry, right?" Tim adressed the others who all nodded, "Kurt here is a lot like him."

"Tim, sweety, please don't." Ben looked up at his boyfriend.

"Sorry, babe, it has to be done." Tim insisted as he pulled Kurt's chair out, "Kurt needs to learn his lesson, too."

Before Kurt knew it he was on the floor with Tim looming over him. The other boys adverted their eyes, except for Jasper who was seething. After taking a numerous kicks to the ribs and head, Kurt curled up in a defensive position.

"Stop." Kurt gasped as he recognized Jasper's furious voice.

"What did you say?" Tim said, taking a threatening step towards Jasper.

"You heard me." Jasper stood up and matched Tim in furiosity, "Don't touch him."

"Okay then," Tim smiled evily then turned to Kurt, "looks like your brother is going to take the rest of your punishment," He leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear, "You know who's fault this is."

Jasper tried to fight back against Tim which just made him angrier. Kurt tried to get up and help Jasper, but he couldn't move. Every time he breathed it was like being kicked all over again.

"Please, stop," Kurt cried as he struggled to get on his hands and knees, trying to ignore the pain in his side, "It's not his fault."

Jasper stopped fighting back when he fell down and recieved an especially hard kick to the head. The other three boys had made a run for their rooms to avoid causing further damage.

Kurt's head was pounding as he began to crawl towards Jasper after Tim stopped kicking him. Jasper's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, Kurt storted to panic. What if he's dead? Kurt thought to himself. Kurt stopped crawling when he felt someones fot pressing down on his back. He collapsed to the floor letting out a cry of pain as his ribs collided with the floor.

"Good-night Kurt." Tim said as he aimed one last kick to Kurt's head and everything went black.

xXx

A/N: I did it! I wrote a MAAAAAAAAAAAJOR cliffhanger MWAHAHAHAHA! Now are y'all gonna review or not? Also I have some awesomeness for a certain few commenters and it will be in the next chapter. TO: TheLuciferPerson, this chapter was for yooooouuuuuu! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Uuuuuupdate! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I couldn't think of what to write lol. So I got thinking and I decided to do a little crossover with my second favorite show :D

xXx

Luke watched Tim and Ben set a patched up Jasper on the couch in the family room. Jasper was still unconscious as the two men left the room.

Luke looked over at James who wrapped a comforting arm around him and gave him a kiss on the top of the head.

"Where's Kurt?" Dennis asked.

"Where do you think?" James grunted darkly, "With Harry."

"Don't say that." Dennis wiped his eyes quickly.

Luke bit his lip and looked at his unconscious friend, "I guess it's just us four again." He sighed. Honestly, he had started to like Kurt a lot, he was one of them now.

Was.

xXx

Shawn had come to Lima with Gus who wanted to visit his brother, his brother's partner, and their loud daughter. He had overheard a woman trying to hire a P.I. at a gas station and decided to offer his services. She was pretty skeptical when he had placed a hand to his head and said that he sensed trouble. After dancing around and yelling stuff about kidnappings he introduced himself as psychic detective Shawn Spencer.

When he got to Hiram and Leroy's house he excitedly told Gus about it.

"No way Shawn." Gus protested, "This is my week off and I'm not wasting it on another case."

"Oh come on, Gus," Shawn jumped around excitedly, "the lady who hired us was loaded. We're getting ten grand, Gus, for a kidnapping case!" That seemed like a walk in the park for Shawn.

"Kidnapping?" Rachel had been walking through the living room when she overheard her uncle Gus and Gus' psychic friend talking, "Are you talking about Kurt?"

"You knew him?" Shawn asked.

Rachel gasped, "You are psychic!" Shawn and Gus exchanged amused looks. "Are you going to find him?"

"Well, yes." Shawn nodded, "Yes we are."

That was over a week ago and Shawn was still looking. He had figured out the pattern in the boys that were kidnapped and that the people who kidnapped them drove a white van.

"Gus," Shawn sighed as he sat in the Berry's living room, "please help, I need you buddy." he held out a fist to Gus who just stared straight ahead at the T.V.

"I'm trying to watch Law & Order." Gus shook his head, "Plus I already extended my stay here for this case, I've done enough."

"You're giving up?" Rachel asked wide-eyed, "B-but Kurt..." She chewed her bottom lip.

Gus tried to resist his neice's puppy dog eyes, but ended up giving in, "Okay, fine, but no silly names, Shawn."

A few hours later they stood at a gas station in front of the manager, "Hello, I am psychic detective Shawn Spencer and this is my partner, the Chocolate Power Ranger." Shawn ignored the glare he recieved from Gus and continued, "We need to see your security tapes from two weeks ago."

It took some convincing and a bribe, but they finally gained access to the tapes. They had already tried five other stores with no luck.

"I never noticed how many embarrassing things people do when they think no one is watching." The manager chuckled as he watched a man pick his nose.

"I've seen worse." Shawn replied.

"There." Gus pointed at a white van pulling in to the gas station parking lot.

A man got out of the van and went inside, coming out a few minutes later with a lime green blanket.

"Who kidnaps someone then buys a blanket?" Gus wondered aloud.

"Especially one that ugly." Shawn agreed.

The man got back into the van and drove away. Shawn memorized the plate numbers and the man's facial features.

"Now we just have to find the van." Shawn smiled. They had finally made a break in this case.

xXx

Tim wrapped the boy's body in the blanket that they had bought two weeks before. Ben stood behind him constantly wiping his eyes.

They lifted the covered body into the nearby van, Tim got into the driver's seat. Tim gave Ben a kiss good-bye before backing out of the garage and driving away.

Now Tim just needed to find a good place to hide the body.

xXx

A/N: O.O 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Soooo huge cliffhanger last chapter sorry. Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm trying to make it to 100 so help me out with that :D

xXx

Shawn and Gus pursued the screetching police cars to their destination. A body had surfaced by the river outside of town. The first thing Shawn noticed was the bright green blanket. Then he noticed that the boy it covered wasn't one of the boys he'd been searching for, but the murderer was definately the same person who kidnapped them.

xXx

Kurt woke up with a pounding head and aching ribs. He looked around at the cold, cement room around him. Something smelled awful, like something rotting. He began to wonder where he was and deducted that he was in the basement. He sat up and waited for his vision to clear.

"Kurt?" Ben peaked in through the door then opened it wider, "Are you alright?" He came in and shut the door tightly behind him.

"What do you think?" Kurt snapped sassily. Obviously, getting beaten up didn't have an effect on his attitude.

"I'm sorry," Ben sounded genuinely apologetic, "Tim has control issues, it's best to just listen to him."

Kurt looked down at the cold grey floor below him, "Are you going to kill me?"

Ben chuckled, "No, Tim and I had a talk and he agreed to forgive you as long as you start complying soon."

Kurt bit his lip, there was no getting around this, he realized. No matter how many times he refused, it could only hurt him and the issue would never go away. But his father was such an important person in his life, Kurt didn't think these men deserved such a title. But they were going to get it.

"You can come back upstairs now," Ben's eyes brightened, "I got you a present."

Kurt wondered when this went from them being mad at him to them buying him a present. He got up slowly, ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs. Ben rushed over to help him up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, to the right, was the door to the outside. Kurt resisted the urge to push Ben away and run outside into the sunlight that he hadn't seen in week, he wouldn't get too far anyways.

In the living room the other boys perked up when Kurt walked in, "Kurt!" He heard Jasper shout excitedly as he limped over to greet his friend. Ben left Kurt's side and wondered over to the other side of the room.

"Jasper," Kurt whispered, "Thank you, for what you did, and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Kurt," Jasper assured him, "I could have chosen to stay silent, I brought it upon myself."

"That was really brave." Kurt smiled.

Jasper smiled ear to ear back and took up a proud stance.

"Kurt." Ben waved his arms.

"Oh my god." Kurt gasped as he saw a piano sitting in the corner of the room.

"I got you some sheet music too," Ben picked up the book sitting on top of the piano, "I don't know what you like so I got a little bit of everything in here."

"H-how..." Kurt couldn't remember telling anyone about playing the piano.

"I just knew." Ben smiled, "I got a couple of songs that your glee club did at sectionals and regionals, the all boys one I mean."

"Uh-" Kurt didn't know what to say about the stalkerish behavior, "thanks."

"I have to go call Tim." Ben waved slightly as he walked out the door, making sure to close and lock it again.

"Play something," Jasper handed Kurt the book.

"Yeah," Luke said enthusiastically.

"Why is it that all I get are books?" Dennis asked.

"Because all you do is read." James grunted.

"I don't always read!" Dennis insisted as he lowered his eyes back down to his book.

"You just proved his point." Luke sighed, "Now entertain us!"

Kurt nodded and sat down at the piano, flipping through his book until he saw a song he liked and began to play quietly. Jasper sat down next to him mid-measure, "Aren't you gonna sing?" He asked, "The lyrics are right there."

"I wasn't planning on it." Kurt rolled his eyes and stopped playing.

"Keep playing!" Luke demanded as he climbed onto James' lap.

"No singing." Kurt insisted as Jasper pointed wildly at the lyrics. Kurt began to play some more.

"I can sing then." Jasper smiled innocently.

"Fine." Kurt replied.

Jasper pretended to clear his throat obnoxiously.

"Really?" Kurt tried to keep the smile off his face.

Then Jasper began to sing and he was actually pretty good.

"When I made up my mind And my heart along with that To live not for myself But yet for God, somebody said Do you know what you are getting yourself into"

Kurt felt Jasper looking at the side of his head, obviously he'd heard this song before.

"When I finally ironed out All of my priorities And asked God to remove the doubt That makes me so unsure of these Things I ask myself, I ask myself Do you know what you are getting yourself into"

"I'm getting into you Because you got to me, in a way words can't describe I'm getting into you Because I've got to be You're essential to survive I'm going to love you with my life"

Kurt thought he might have blushed, but then again, who wouldn't when someone was singing to them like that?

"When he looked at me and said I kind of view you as a son And for a second our eyes met And I met that with a question Do you know what you are getting yourself into"

"I'm getting into you Because you got to me, in a way words can't describe I'm getting into you Because I've got to be You're essential to survive I'm going to love you with my life"

"I've been a liar and I'll never amount to The kind of person you deserve to worship you You say you will not dwell on what I did but rather what I do you say I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into"

"He said, I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into."

Jasper stopped singing and watched Kurt as the piano part ended.

"I like the guitar version better." Kurt said, still looking at the white keys of the piano..

"Kurt?" Kurt looked up at Jasper and was taken by surprise as Jasper leaned in to kiss him.

Kurt panicked a little as Jasper's lips were pressed to his. Kurt did the first thing he could think of and pushed Jasper off of the piano bench.

Jasper fall to the ground and looked back up at Kurt who had stood up and quickly walked to the other side of the room.

"Sorry, Kurt." Jasper whispered as he pulled his knees up against his chest and buried his head. Kurt knew he was trying to hide tears and felt guilty.

What was he supposed to do? When Jasper kissed him it felt more like when Karofsky kissed him than when Blaine did. Kurt collapsed onto the couch, ignoring the stares from the others.

"Jasper," Kurt said after a few minutes, "I like you, a lot, but it's more like brotherly love than the romantic kind." Kurt remembered the incident in the basement with Finn, he didn't want to get that angry with Jasper even though he was pretty angry. Kurt knew how badly that hurt. "I'm sorry."

xXx

A/N: So that's that I guess. *sigh* I need some Klaine NOW lol. REVIEW AND HELP ME GET TO 100! or at least 40 :D The song in this song is Getting Into You, it's kinda religious-y but it's really good, it's by Relient K 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Heyz y'all! Update time!

xXx

Burt had heard about the kid's body that was found, that psychic nut had told him that he was killed by the same men who took his son. All that Burt could think about was that the men who had Kurt were dangerous. He wondered if his son were still alive, after all, the kid they found had been dead for weeks before being buried near the river. Burt didn't bother to meet up with the other parents for a while. He almost missed them, they were like friends now.

After a little mental debating he grabbed the phone and dialed Daniels number.

"Hello?" Daniel answered after the first ring.

"How about we all meet up at my place on Saturday." Burt offered immediately.

"That sounds good, I'll call the other parents to see if their free that day and get back to you." Daniel agreed.

Finn and the glee club would be out doing something that day anyways.

Burt sighed and straightened his shirt, "Are you ready yet kids?" He called.

Finn, Rachel, Puck, and Quinn all walked out to greet Burt at the door.

"Just drop us off at the school and be at the Westerville Civics Center at five." Rachel ordered.

"You've told me this five times Rachel." Burt laughed a little.

"I'm so freakin' excited now." Puck jumped around a little.

"Kurt should be here." Finn had been upset all day, then again, Kurt had been working extra hard for sectionals, he really should have been there.

Rachel and Quinn gave him sympathetic looks as he escorted them to Burt's pickup. They all struggled to fit in the car and they were off to meet the other glee kids, ready for sectionals.

xXx

Jacob Ben-Israel sat on the bus with the glee kids, he was taking Kurt Hummel's place who hadn't been to school in weeks. Jacob wouldn't have agreed to come to another one of these things if he couldn't get a good story out of it and the mysterious absence of Kurt was just the story he needed.

It didn't take long to find out the glee club's secret.

Mr. Shuester stood up in the isle and clapped his hands together, "Now I know it's been a tough month, but let's just focus on this, okay guys? You guys have practiced day and night for this day, I know you can do it. With Mike and Brittany as our dancers and Mercedes' singing, we're gonna blow the competition out of the water."

The kids were getting pumped up until Mercedes mentioned Kurt, "I just wish Boo was here, too." She sighed.

"Yeah," Puck spoke up, "I swear, if I ever get a hold of those bastards who kidnapped him I'm gonna kill them."

Jacob perked up, kidnapped?

There were a lot of agreements before Mr. Schuester spoke up again, "There's nothing you guys can do to help Kurt right now, but we can win this, for him."

"Yeah!" Finn smiled for the first time that day, "He would apreciate that."

Jacob was already rapidly writing down his findings. Wether most of them were true or not didn't matter to him.

xXx

"What's wrong Kurt?" Dennis asked Kurt who was sitting at the piano, just staring at the keys.

No one dared to talk about what happened two days before, especially Jasper. Kurt hadn't even looked at the other boy since that day.

"It's sectional day." Kurt tried to keep his voice steady.

"It's what day?" Luke asked.

"Sectionals," Kurt explained, "for show chior. I'm going to miss it, I can't even just be there for Blaine and New Directions."

"Who?" Luke wondered.

"Who cares about a stupid chorus competition?" Jasper was glaring at the wall as he said this.

"I care." Kurt whispered.

"When is it?" Kurt jumped as he heard Ben's voice.

"F-five." Kurt replied.

"Well then," Ben smiled, "we'll be there."

xXx

A/N: Aaaaaaah SURPRISEEEEE! What do you think will happen? Review and tell me *eyebrow wiggle*

PS: Remind me to never play with my sais near my laptop D: It's okay though, *hugs laptop* It'll never happen again :) *goes and gets nun-chucks* 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Omg sorry for not upadating for a while but band has been demanding D: We just had our first performance and we did awesome. Plus our football team won their first game in a couple years :D

xXx

"Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Mata o hima de, Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Himitsu wo shiri tai,"

"You're wondering who I am, (Secret secret, I've got a secret) Machine or mannequin, (Secret secret, I've got a secret) With parts made in Japan, (Secret secret, I've got a secret) I am the modern man,"

New Directions listened as a rival glee club belt out the Styx song, they sounded better than the band themselves.

"Domo," Brittany sang quietly as she danced aroung wildly, "Domo."

"They're really good." Mercedes groaned.

"But we'll be better." Rachel stated as she led them all back to the green room.

"I want some carrots." Brittany whispered to Tina who just gave her a confused look.

"I'm getting nervous," Artie sighed, "And we havn't even heard the Warblers yet, Blaine is pretty good."

"Blaine is pretty." Brittany smiled dreamily.

"Let's just hope we don't totally blow this." Puck smirked.

"Rachel hasn't even gotten the solo completely memorized." Mercedes pointed out.

"I've been really busy with my other solo and singing lead on our group number." Rachel could be such a martyr sometimes.

"Whatever Berry," Santanna rolled her eyes,"I'm still blaming it on you if we lose."

"Let's just go out and give the performance of our lives." Finn smiled crookedly, "No matter what happens at least we had fun."

"That was so cliche." Quinn said, crossing her arms.

"But it's true." Tina sighed.

"Yeah," Puck nodded, "Let's do this."

xXx

Kurt's heart ached as he watched Blaine sing Elton John's, Hello, Hello. He missed his boyfriend so much and he missed singing and dancing with his friends. He saw that the Warblers had gotten creative with the choreography; it had been promoted from swaying back and fourth, to more complecated moves. Kurt wanted nothing more than to yell to Blaine, to let him know he was there, he was okay. He didn't notice the tears running down his cheeks until he felt Ben's arm wrap aroung him in an attempt to confort him. Tim was sitting on the other side of Ben, keeping an eye on all of the other boys. Unfortunately, Tim had gotten them tracking anklets just in case someone tried to run; not that we would with the gun he had smuggled under his jacket.

"Don't worry," Ben whispered, "I have one last surprise for you."

Something about the way he said it gave Kurt an uneasy feeling.

xXx

Rachel bounced onstage belting out the words to Brick By Boring Brick as she went. She stopped at the end of the song and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, New Directions."

It was time for the solo, Rachel opened her mouth to sing the first words, but it wasn't her voice that sang the lyrics, but she knew who's it was.

"Dancing Bears, painted wings Things I almost remember,"

Rachel was about to prance on Kurt as he walked onstage, but he held out his hands in a 'don't come near me' guesture. No one moved.

"And a song someone sings Once upon a december"

What was Burt doing now? Rachel wondered. Freaking out? Trying to get to his son? Or was he too shocked to do anything?

"Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory"

Kurt looked different, especially with his baggy clothes and a giant bruise on his face. Rachel winced as she thought about where he might have gotten it.

"Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember,  
>Things my heart use to know, once upon a december"<p>

Kurt had wanted this solo because his mother used to sing it to him all of the time. That's why he watched Anastasia at least once a week.

"Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember,  
>Things my heart use to know, Things it yearns to remember ...<br>And a song someone sings Once upon a December"

Kurt was gone as quickly as he had appeared. Rachel looked over and just barely saw the man who was with Kurt as they turned a corner.

Rachel realized that the rest of the club had started panicking. They didn't want to get Kurt hurt by running after them, they had seen the desperate look on his face. All that Rachel could think was SING RACHEL BERRY! But she didn't. She couldn't. And for the first time in forever, Rachel Berry walked away from a performance and a chance to be somebody. Because right then, nothing, not even all of the fame and fortune in the world, was worth losing her friend again.

She ran off the stage towards where Kurt had disappeared and the rest of the kids were right behind her.

xXx

A/N: So there ya go. I wanna sleep now. I'll prolly update at least once tomorrow. Anyone else in marching band? I think it's kind of like my version of glee club... just with over 100 other people ;D Any good marching band stories for me?

PS: REVIEW!

PSS: OR ELSSSSSSSSSSSE! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay I just got out in poker (texas hold 'em and was like, "I'm gonna update now :D"

xXx

Tim looked back to see the big eyed midget chasing after him, flanked by a few of the other freaks. He knew that it had been a bad idea to let Kurt sing, but Ben had begged him and he couldn't say no to him. Tim grabbed Kurt roughly by the arm, ignoring his pained flinch, and tugged him towards an emergency exit.

C'mon Gus!" Tim heard someone yell from behind and saw two other guys closing in on him.

Tim threw open the door and pulled his gun from his jacket. He managed to scare his pursuers into stopping, then he ran out the door and to his van, pulling a reluctant Kurt with him. He shoved the young boy into the back of the van then grabbed the chloroform and a rag from the front.

Kurt tried to get away, but Tim overpowered him and shoved the chloroform soaked rag over his mouth and nose. He held it there until Kurt stopped struggling then left the boy in the car as he went to get Ben.

xXx

Maybe the plan had backfired a little, Ben thought as he saw New Directions follow Kurt off the stage. He worried about Tim and what the kids might do to him, or worse, what he might do to them. He didn't notice the fact that his son's were gone until they had already disappeared into the crowd. He cursed loudly and began to run towards a throng of people, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the kids.

Ben jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are they?" Tim yelled over the crowd that was still talking about the glee club leaving the stage.

"I don't know," Ben cried, "they were here a second ago."

"There they are." Tim growled. It was too late, the boys had found Burt Hummel who must have recognized them from pictures that the other parents showed him.

"Where's Kurt." Ben asked.

"In the car," Tim answered, "let's go before security finds out what's happening."

They broke out running for the van where Kurt was still passed out. Tim jumped into the driver's seat and waited for Ben to get into the van before speeding off.

xXx

Burt was trying to get to the stage his son had just walked off of. He pushed through the crowd as fast as he could, desprately trying to get to his son. Before he could get there though, he noticed four terrified looking boys run out in front of him. He had seen them before.

"Hey!" Burt grabbed the smallest one's arm. Luke, he told himself.

The boy gasped as he turned towards Burt, then seemed to relax. "You have to help us," Luke cried, "they're coming."

The other boys had stopped too and looked up at Burt anxiously. "I'm Burt," Burt said, "Kurt's dad, where is he?"

"K-Kurt!" The boy that Burt recognized as Dennis slapped his hands over his mouth, "We forgot Kurt!"

"Where is my son?" Burt asked again.

"With Tim," Burt hardly recognized Jasper with the giant bruises covering his face, "he has a gun."

Burt's heart started to race. What was going to happen? Where was Kurt?

"Burt!" Carol caught up to him. She examined the boys and recognized them immediately, "Oh God, where is Kurt?"

"They still have him." The largest boy, James, searched the crowd, "They just left."

xXx

Carol, Burt, Mr. Schue, the entire glee club, Shawn, Gus, Blaine, James, Jasper, Luke, Dennis, and Rachel's dads had met in the green room. One of Rachel's dads had helped properly remove the boys' anklets and deactivate the GPS's in them (no one asked how he knew how to do that of course).

"So tell us what happened." Mr. Schue tried to stay calm.

Jasper was the one who answered, "Ben and Tim brought us here. Ben felt bad that Kurt had to miss this and so he took us and then Tim took Kurt to go sing. We all got away from Ben when the glee club followed Kurt and he was distracted."

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Puck growled.

"We need to find Kurt," Rachel stated, "don't you guys know where they kept you?"

"No," Luke replied, "There aren't any windows in the back of the van or in the house."

"I'm sorry," James spoke up, "about Kurt."

"God I miss him." Blaine sighed as he buried his head in his hands.

"Are you Blaine?" Jasper asked slowly.

"Yes." Blaine nodded slightly.

"Kurt talked about you a lot." Jasper was clearly trying to cheer him up.

It worked. Blaine lifted his head up and smiled slightly, "Really?"

"Yeah," Jasper replied, "he says that you mean everything to him."

"He means everything to me too." Blaine sighed again.

No one heard as Jasper whispered, "Diddo."

xXx

"What's going on?" Kurt had woken up in his room, but the door was opened so he had wondered out into the hallway where Ben and Tim were freaking out.

"Kurt," Ben said, "go back to your room."

"Where is everyone else?" Kurt asked, noticing the other room doors were open.

"We said," Tim growled as he approached Kurt, "go back to your room." He shoved Kurt backwards then closed and locked the door behind him.

Kurt lay on the bed and listened to Ben and Tim.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Tim yelled.

"No," Ben argued, "It just wasn't properly exicuted."

"What the hell are we going to do now?"

"We can just lay low for a while, just focus on one son. The others don't know where we live."

"But they do know what we look like." Tim pointed out.

"We'll figure something out, baby." Ben assured him.

There was a long silence then Tim said, "We can run."

"Where?" Ben asked.

"I don't know," Tim replied, "Canada? Mexico?"

"Canada sounds good."

"Canada it is then."

"It will just be the three of us then." Ben sounded happier, "It sounds perfect."

"I'll tell Kurt to start packing then."

Back in his room Kurt was silently crying.

xXx

A/N: Oooooooooh! REVIEWWWWWWWWW! 


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt sat in the back of the van with his knees pulled up to his chest as he cried, trying not to make any noise. Every once in a while a sob would escape him and Ben would look back apologetically.

"Don't worry, Kurt," Ben smiled, trying to cheer him up, "it will be okay, you'll be happy soon."

"No," Kurt whispered, "I won't. I won't be happy until I'm away from you guys." Kurt's voice wavered quite a bit.

"We'll make you happy," Ben assured him, "we'll get you anything you want."

"You know what I want." Kurt cried.

"Anything, but that." Tim growled.

"Then I won't be happy," Kurt said, "not until I'm back with my dad."

"We're your dads now, Kurt." Ben insisted.

"No," Kurt sobbed, "you aren't."

Ben gave Kurt a pained look and returned his gaze to the road.

"Want me to shut him up?" Tim offered.

"No sweetie," Ben smiled lightly, "he'll give up on this rebelious behavior soon."

Kurt bit his lip nervously, he would never give up, not until he was back at home.

xXx

"This has to be it Gus." Shawn beamed as Gus pulled his little blue car up to the house, "I know it."

"Just because it has no windows doesn't mean it's their house, Shawn." Gus replied stubbornly.

"It's worth a shot." Shawn insisted and hopped out of the car.

"Whatever, Shawn," Gus unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, "but we're not breaking in this time."

Shawn knocked on the door, no one answered. He peered in through one of the few windows that the house had and didn't see anyone, but he did see a huge mess. "Gus, I think they're going somewhere, there are like fifty traveling brochures."

"What do they say?" Gus asked.

"Winnipeg," Shawn replied, "why are they going to Missouri?"

"That's in Canada, Shawn." Gus corrected.

"Ten bucks says it's Missouri." Shawn said quickly then got busy picking the lock on the door.

"No, Shawn," Gus said nervously looking around, "I said we're not breaking in."

"Oops," Shawn threw the door open, "too late."

"Shawn!" Gus whispered as he followed his friend into the house.

"These are all for Canada." Shawn was already going through the brochures.

"You owe me ten bucks." Gus pouted.

Shawn continued to search through the house. He searched the five rooms then picked the lock of the sixth.

The sixth room was the only one with windows. The room looked like a normal bedroom, except for the arsenal in one corner.

"This guy has a gun problem." Shawn observed.

"This place gives me the creeps." Gus said from the living room adjacent to the master bedroom.

Shawn returned to the hallway, "They have to cross the border to get into Canada, we can just tip the police off."

"Okay," Gus joined him, "as long as we can get out of here."

xXx

Everything was going to be okay now, Burt assured himself. The border monitors between the U.S.A. and Canada had Kurt's picture and the van's model and licsense plate.

He watched as the boys and their parents talked in his living room. Jasper had seemed surprised as his father enveloped him in a tight hug upon seeing him. He must have expected his father not to care, Burt couldn't imagine not caring about his own son.

Burt felt Daniel's hand on his shoulder and he looked up at him, "I'm sorry about Kurt." Daniel said genuinely, "And thank you, if you hadn't found the boys, who knows what could have happened to them."

"Yeah." Burt nodded slightly.

Daniel gave him a pat on the back and returned to Dennis.

Burt was glad to see the parents so happy, but it also made the loss of his son even more painful. He almost wished that one of the other kids were left behind instead; he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it.

It had been three weeks since the day that Kurt went missing and despite the new found hope he had, he felt as if he'd never see his son again.

xXx

Danika knew who's van it was the second it pulled up to the border. She had memorized the licsense plate not long after she got the number. The case had hit close to home, her daughter had been kidnapped a few years before and she still hadn't been found. She wasn't about to let that happen to another parent.

She reported her find to the local police. Now she just needed to stall the men.

xXx

"I'm going to have to see if you have working headlights." Now the lady was being rediculous.

"Okay ma'am," Tim said, his temper was running short, "we really need to go now."

The woman raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "You're acting suspicious, I now have reason to search your car. I need you and your passengers to evacuate the car, please."

Tim heard Kurt shift and unbuckle his seatbelt, "Don't move, Kurt." Tim growled.

"Is he a minor?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Tim said through gritted teeth.

"Is he legally your kid?" She questioned further.

"Yes," Tim glared, "he is."

"I need to see some proof of this." She pressed on.

"I'm about to-" Tim was cut off by sirens and realized that there were police vehicles on either side of him.

This was all a trick to stall them. Tim stomped on the gas, but was forced to stop as he almost collided the police car in front of him.

Yup, they were screwed.

xXx

A/N: Auhg I have to sleep downstairs and everyone is being so loud D': how am I sopposed to sleep? I guess I'll just have to finish up this story :D keep an eye out for my next chapter and I'm gonna go chug some red bull and eat some ice cream (red bull floats maybe? sounds kinda gross). Well, that 70's Show and Red Bull floats, I'm not sleeping tonight lol. Review por favor! AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS I LOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUS! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: *Takes swig of Red Bull and bite of chocolate ice cream* LET'S DO !

xXx

Kurt stood up and started screaming for help as the officers got out of their cars and approached the van.

"Out of the car, now!" An officer with a strong Canadian accent yelled as he raised his gun.

Ben opened up his door but Tim leaned over and pulled it shut quickly. Then he pulled out his gun and got into the back of the van with Kurt.

Kurt gasped as Tim pressed the gun to his head and opened the door.

"Now here's what's gonna happen," Tim began, "we're going to take Kurt here and continue on into your fine country. If you try to follow us, we'll shoot the kid."

Kurt was practically shaking, would Tim really shoot him? Then he remembered when Tim had attacked him. Probably.

The officer lowered his gun slightly, "Just let Kurt go and maybe you can get out of jail before you turn ninety."

"No way," Tim insisted, "I'm not going to jail."

"What about your friend here?" The officer guestured towards another officer who was starting to handcuff Ben.

"N-no," It was the first time that Kurt had ever heard Tim sound almost scared, "don't touch him."

"Just go," The officer suggested, "you don't want to go to jail do you?"

"J-just, take me leave him alone!" Tim pushed Kurt to the ground and ran towards Ben where he was swarmed by officers.

The woman who had stalled the men earlier knelt down beside Kurt, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"N-no." Kurt couldn't believe it was over. He was sure that he would never be saved, but this woman saved him. He turned his face into the womans shirt and began to cry once again.

She made 'shhh'ing sounds as she tried to confort Kurt. "It's okay now sweetheart."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled even though she couldn't see it.

xXx

Burt almost cried when he saw his son sitting in the police station. The glee kids and Blaine wanted to come with him, but he conviced them to wait back at their house.

Kurt looked up and saw his father and immediately stood up and ran over to embrace him. "Dad, I missed you so much."

"I did too, Kurt." Burt wrapped his arms tightly around his son as if that would keep him safe.

"I want to go home, dad." Kurt mumbled.

"Okay, Kurt." Burt couldn't stop smiling, he was so happy to have his son back finally.

xXx

Blaine's arms were around Kurt the second that he walked in the door, "Kurt!"

"Blaine," Kurt breathed and hugged him back.

"Thank God you're okay." Blaine pulled back and looked worridly at the healing bruises that covered Kurt's face.

"I am." Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips.

Blaine wished it was longer, but the entire glee club could no longer hold back and began to hug Kurt and argue over who missed him the most.

"Also," Brittany said after she told Kurt that she loved him, "everyone knows what happened, kinda."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Kurt asked.

"Jacob said that you were kidnapped by some pimps who sold your time to closeted senators." Santanna explained.

"And they kept you in the basement and fed you nothing but bread and water." Brittany added.

"What?" Kurt wondered about the random details. Jacob definately had a wild imagination.

"Monday is going to be awkward." Mercedes laughed.

Kurt and the glee kids and Blaine talked for hours. When the glee kids decided to go get stuff to throw a party they broke off into seperate groups to get certain things. Kurt and Blaine were put in charge of "Holding down the fort" as Puck put it, which was really code for making out. Luckily Burt and Carol had gone to do paper work over at the police station.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting beside each other on the couch.

"I missed you so much." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend as he wrapped an arm around him.

"I know." Kurt joked as he planted a kiss on Blaine's lips. This time Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt before he could pull away again and deepened the kiss. The kiss soon turned into full fledged making out.

After quite a few minutes they heard a knock at the door and reluctantly pulled apart. Kurt went to answer it and found Jasper standing nervously at his doorstep.

"Kurt," Jasper smiled a little at his friend, "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Kurt could tell that Jasper was afraid that he might still be mad. He wanted to tell Jasper that he wasn't mad, that he understood. He ended up giving Jasper a giant hug, pulling away a few seconds later.

"What was that for?" Jasper asked, slightly shocked.

"For saving me." Kurt smiled.

Jasper smiled back, but it faded a little as he focused on something behind him.

"Hey, Jasper." Blaine said from behind Kurt as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Hello, Blaine." Kurt looked back and fourth between the two.

"You've met I assume." Kurt deduced.

"Yup." Blaine confirmed, "hey, would you like to stay for our party? We'll have pizza, movies, chocolate; the whole shabang."

Jasper shook his head, "No, that's okay, I'm going to Westerville with my dad, turns out we both love airplanes and there's an airshow over there."

"Okay," Kurt wished that he would stay, but he wasn't going to stop Jasper from spending time with his dad, "we should hang out sometime."

"Sure." Jasper's face lit up at the idea, "Bye."

"See you later." Blaine waved.

"Good-bye." Kurt watched as Jasper walked towards his car, not looking back.

It killed Kurt to know that he couldn't make Jasper truely happy even after what he did for him. At least he could be a friend.

xXx

A/N: There you go, my first multi chap fic is finished. A ton of weird things happened while writing this chapter lol it was quite insane, but I kinda feel loved now ;D Also, feel free to write a Kasper fic if you support it, just remember to send me the title. I've always wanted someone to write a fanfic for a book I write (well this isn't exactly original but it's good enough). Thanks for reading! I appreciate my chronic-reviewers ;D thaaaaaaankssss sooooooo muuuuuuuuch! Love y'all! Buh-bye! Keep an eye out for my next multi chap fic. Idk when I'll start but I might post the discription if I get some reviews, deal? Kk cya! 


End file.
